To Be
by what is needed
Summary: The seven girls of glee club find themselves in a sticky situation after befriending each other and statuses at McKinley stepping in forbidding their friendship. To fix it, there is a choice, a decision, and a lot of preforming. Abandoned.
1. To Be Planned

**AN: y'ello world. yet another story, but this one isn't like the others. this is a mind boggling one on how friendship forms, blossoms and creates life. I was inspired the other day, when I realized that my best friend wasn't only my best friend, but apart of my family. She called my mom "mom" and it hit me. I have a friend for life. To contain my happiness with out freaking her out, I've decided that righting a very fitting glee friendship/humor fic will settle my butterflies. I will make this as funny as possible, and try to make it seem realer than most friendship stories. **

**Puckleberry for sure, because thats all I can think about as season three approaches us. let me know on other pairings you would like to see. BTW, this story will include all glee clubbers (past and present [aka, Matt, Sam, Blaine])  
><strong>

** Anyways, let me know what you think of the Pre-Story, and remember, be nice!**

It was fucking weird, how on that memorable day they came together just in time to avoid crisis and save each others' fucking hearts. All of them, crying and laughing at the same time in some weird alternate universe. The girl's bathroom was noticeably crowded, as the seven of them squished in and huddled together. It was even fucking weirder how they came to the conclusion that this was the day that everything changed.

This whole messed up situation that gave most students whiplash, started the moment Nationals ended, though everything they had gone through together really built up to it. Nationals ended, and Rachel found herself being invited to her first official sleepover which didn't have any background plots. Mercedes gave Rachel the impression that she didn't hate her, and Kurt merely started looking past Rachel's poor fashion sense and embraced her amazing diva sense.

The trio somehow ended up with a solid friendship a few days after, and spent most of their time together. Some thought it was great, how the losers banded together, and some (those who knew them better) considered this a death trap. One diva is bad, two divas is worst, and three divas is an unthinkable disaster. It worked though, and summer came quickly as they began to flourish in each other's presence.

Tina found herself on the edge of their group, and on the last day of school, was apart of the trio. The dangerous threesome became a explosive foursome. While the three inhumanly, driven divas oozed drama, Tina eased them into a peaceful place, centering their crazy with her level head.

For July, they had a weekly sleepover, Friday night to Saturday afternoon. It consisted of each meeting up for brunch at the Lima Bean, doing some karaoke at Mercedes' for lunch, along with cooking a great meal together, spending a few hours at the mall for some R&R, and finally coming together once again at Rachel's. The sleepovers were legendary, each similar in pattern, but full of surprises. The surprises was what brought the next member.

She had shown up, as if she was just another piece of luggage, with Mercedes. Quinn had finally given into the constant lack of friendship and decided to give her sister a call. Thinking that Mercedes was just as lonely as she was, Quinn had no idea what she had gotten herself into when she joined her for the sleepover. Mercedes had picked her up, but when they past the Jones' residence, Quinn began to worry. She thought it would be just her and Mercedes. Pulling into the Berry's house, Quinn felt a sudden her to panic.

Funnily enough, the events of that night were a whirlwind experience. When Kurt jumped the blonde, hugging onto her tightly, she smiled at his familiar grasps. When Tina said she absolutely loved her new black, studded purse, she sent into a raging fit of blinking back tears. And when Rachel said that she looked pretty, blinking was no use in keeping back the tears of joy and the waterfalls began.

Friendship starts in dangerous ways sometimes, but finishing their group was more of a dangerous adventure that no one could prepare them for.

An odd air was about the group, as they waited for each other to arrive at Lima Bean for drinks. Everyone could tell something was going to happen, something enduring. Tina had been the first one to feel it, as if her body had an extra sense for dark and mysterious activities. Santana and Brittany entered the café, looking as if they had won the lottery when they spotted the five friends.

It was quickly stated that they forgave Rachel (for losing Nationals) and Quinn (for being a bad friend) even though Brittany reminded everyone that she never really hated either girl to begin with. Two chairs were pulled up, and it was as if the table fit them perfectly. Weary at first, Rachel, Quinn, and Tina found themselves quietly talking amongst themselves as Mercedes and Kurt spoke amiably about their summer so far. Santana and Brittany listened, and seemed legitimately interested.

From there, things changed slowly, as the five became seven on most days. It was written in stone on August 1st that they were connected, that they were all best friends when Santana admitted she was lesbian, Brittany admitted she was bisexual, Quinn admitted she was diabetic, Tina admitted she was colour blind, Mercedes admitted she was asthmatic, Kurt admitted he was getting over depression and Rachel surprised them all by admitting she was sorry.

Sorry for everything.

That started a circle of tears and the forgiveness flowed as each said their apologizes.

On August 5th, the seven friends found themselves at their table which was soon reserved for them, each contemplating the past day's events. It was a Friday, so they each had their brunch, but silence was overlapping the conversations that dwindled.

Tina held her lemonade, and pulled apart her cinnamon roll. Santana sipped her black coffee, leaving a lipstick mark on the mug and grasped her apple raspberry upside-down French toast. Rachel stared at her hands, letting her tea cool and kept glancing at her mochi waffles. Brittany's banana breakfast shake was swishing around as she swirled the cup for entertainment, as she casually ate her scrambled eggs. Kurt nibbled at his blueberry scone, and wistfully drank his milk. Quinn dropped a few marshmallows into her hot chocolate, and her pile of bacon was beginning to descend onto the edges of the plates. Mercedes poked her chocolate chip pancakes with her fork, and didn't bother looking at her orange juice.

"Do you think its true?" Rachel was first to speak for the first time that day, which wasn't surprising. "Do you think that's how this year is going to turn out?"

She didn't raise her eyes from her hands, which twiddled carefully, as everyone stared at her.

Yesterday had been an eye opening kind of day. The friends had come to the conclusion that they're friendship wouldn't last in high school. That the status quo would step in. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had already made the Cheerios, all three of them being co-captains. Mercedes and Kurt had been asked to join them, for their vocals. That led Tina and Rachel to believe things wouldn't be the same. The captains would forget the voice junkies who wouldn't want to step anywhere near the goth and the annoying girls. Stories floated about reputations being tarnished because they were being seen together.

"We'll make sure it doesn't, Ray. We'll find a way to be able to stick together." Mercedes placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. They were proud for each other, but knew things had to be set straight. "We need a plan."

"To be honest," Santana pushed a piece of hair back and blew a gust of air out in preparation for her confession. "I love hanging out with you guys. I won't let anyone change that."

"Remember that time when Kurt and I re-enacted the Hair/Crazy in Love routine. Wig and all?" Quinn finally tossed a piece of bacon into her mouth, and let some of her memories come back to her. "I want to be able to remember that forever. And I want to be able to have those kinds of moments all the time."

"Here's the plan."

Everyone glanced the Brittany, who was leaning on the table, a very serious face showing she meant business.

"We have two choices."

Everyone put their full attention onto Brittany, who was had her smart moments, and secretly hopped this was one of them"

"Either we become unpopular so we can hang out with you. Or you become popular to hang out with us."

It was simple.

"I vote being popular."

It was agreed that Brittany had made a breakthrough.

Next step was discovering how to make Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang just as popular as the Cheerios.

Brittany nodded as if it was stupid that everyone was not seeing the same light she saw.

"To be as popular as the Cheerios, you have to _be _a Cheerio."

And this is the story of how the seven most unlikely friends end up ruling the school, having the time of their lives and falling in love with themselves, each other and for real.

**An: Ta-daaaa! I promise it will get better as I get into this writing bubble. If someone wants to make a picture/collage of the seven friends I would be so joyful. Picture it as if it were on someone's wall, a makeshift poster all most. It'd be amazing...just saying. anyways, hope you enjoyed, and hope you review. **


	2. To Be Sacrificed

**AN: enjoy, and remember, I don't own Glee!**

The kit said it was easy to do, yet Quinn's hands trembled as she handed the package to her mother. Both of the Fabrays had a look of disgust on their faces, as if they knew it wouldn't end well.

After almost an hour of preparation, Judy took the blindfold off her daughter, happy with the results. Chunks of pink were splattered in her youngest daughter's hair. Short, with flaring ends, it looked new. It was a sacrifice, Quinn reminded herself. For Rachel and Tina.

Neither women said anything, as both gazed into the large standing mirror in the living room. They took it in, turning it to each angle to understand its movement.

"I like it."

Quinn turned to face her mother, and pulled the towel they had placed over her for protection off. Its true, though. It looked quite nice on her face's structure, and there was somewhat of a change of air surrounding them.

So much of it being a sacrifice. She wasn't supposed to enjoy it.

But maybe it was for the better.

"That makes two of us."

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

Taking her strides as quickly as she could, Rachel managed to push herself into the Fabray house without completely falling on her face. She had been with Finn (meaning she was with Finn, who was busy playing a video game and refused to let her play) when she received the frantic text message. It was a shout out from Quinn to the group. Something had happened.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelped into what seemed like an empty home. Turning quickly from the foyer, she headed towards the staircase. "Where are you?"

There was a shuffling, and a giggle.

"Up here, my little Ray of Sunshine!"

It was Quinn, but she seemed a little bit off tone. Her voice quivering, almost.

Throwing the door open, Rachel noticed she wasn't the last to arrive, even though she had farthest to go. Mercedes was just in the doorway, her mouth in a shocked expression. Tina had gotten farther than Mercedes, a few steps into the room. She had a mimicked expression identical to Mercedes. Brittany had obviously made it there first, and was on Quinn's bed. A confused smile was pressed against her lips, as she tangled her fingers within Quinn's _pink _hair.

PINK?

Rachel's jaw dropped, and her bag slouched to the ground as she went limp.

Unlink most girls, Rachel became quite talkative when in shock.

"Oh my goodness. Quinn! You're hair! Its pink! Did you retract a disease from swimming in my pool too much this past week? I noticed that Brittany's did turn slightly greener, but that's not unusual for your hair type. This is unknown, and I bet that if we researched it, we could find the cure. Or better yet, we have discovered a new curse. OH! Wouldn't that be amazing? We'd be featured in science journals and be famous. Not the kind of famous I had always hoped for, but nonetheless, it would be spectacular. And I can't believe-"

"Holy shit." Santana had stumbled into the room, after following the sound of Rachel's rant.

"Oh my Gucci." Kurt stopped only inches away from the doorway, and stood at a standstill in the hallway. He had caught a glimpse of Quinn's hair and couldn't move anymore. Tilting his head, and raising his eyebrows, everyone turned towards the only boy in the house, waiting for his response. "Its g-o-r-geous."

Quinn, who hadn't stopped smiling during the entire commotion, began to nod.

"That's what I thought. And my mom. She helped me. She encouraged me after I told her about our plan to stay friends." Quinn left Brittany's side, and started down the hallway to get to the kitchen. "Rachel and Tina are going to make sacrifices, according to Britt, and so it only seems right that we do the same."

The group followed carefully after the pink haired girl, and watched, memorized, as the different lighting hit it.

Kurt skipped ahead of Quinn, as the reached the quaint kitchen. He reached into the fridge and took out a container of orange juice. Opening the cupboards, he retrieved seven cups and took his time pouring it as everyone considered what Quinn said.

"Thanks Q." Tina muttered, and swung her arms around her best friend. "It means a lot."

Rachel didn't say anything, but swept in after Tina and Quinn separated. She held onto Quinn tighter, and laughed shamelessly.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"On several occasions, actually." Quinn rolled her eyes, and took the closest glass of juice from the counter. She sipped it, and gave a serious look to the four popular students. "So, what are you guys going to sacrifice?"

"I don't need to sacrifice anything." Santana snorted. "Tee and Berry should be praising us. We're going to make you guys fucking popular."

Brittany snapped out of her confused gaze, and shook her head distressingly.

"We've been through this, Sanny. Rach and Tee will have to do a lot of work to be as amazing as us. A wardrobe change. An attitude change. They'll have to do a lot of ridiculous things to be even close to us on the social pyramid." Britt leaned against the fridge, and gave a considering look. "I think I'll sacrifice my Brittney solos. Its important to me, and I have never been in charge of anything before. So this will be a new start for me. Maybe it will extend my range, right Rach?"

Rachel just nodded, and looked pleased with the lovable model-like blonde.

"Well," Santana stared out the window, into the Fabray's backyard, and listened to her friends clapped for Brittany's choice. It was huge for Britt, especially after everyone had agreed that she deserved the Spears songs. It would be like giving up… "I'll sacrifice my secret."

Tina was first the catch onto what Santana was suggesting.

"You mean come out?" Tina gaped a little, and placed her hand gently on Santana's lower back. "You'd come out for us? For me?"

"Just to my parents."

Kurt squealed happily.

The rest let out a sigh of feelings.

"That's major, Satan." Quinn was the only one to actually imagine the Lopezs. They were strict, and the Lord knows it won't end well. "Its not like giving up certain lyrics, or changing your hair color. Its _coming out_."

"You all accept me as a Lesbian. Why shouldn't my parents? They fucking gave birth to me. They should know it by now anyway."

Mercedes sniffled in appreciation, and handed out the remaining orange juice.

Kurt couldn't stop smiling, and was jumping up and down, trying to get Santana to join his _gayness_.

She didn't blink twice before she shoved the skinny boy into the island's chairs.

"Cheers." Rachel lifted her glass, and motioned for the others to join. "Looks like we've got quite a year ahead of us."

Brittany clinked first, and dipped her head down so she could see everyone.

"Lets get started."

**AN; reviews!**


	3. To Be Explained

**AN: here we go again. gotta love Brittany/Rachel moments. And how confused the Lopez rents' are. enjoy. and remember:**

**DISCLAIMED!**

When Santana showed up at Rachel's house the next morning, a silent layer of knowing shadowed them as she held a suitcase and a box. It held the necessary items that would keep Santana alive for a week or so, but Rachel felt the need to comment.

"I'll get the rest later."

Santana dropped the box at their feet, just as the sun began to crawl over the white picketed fences.

"Don't bother. They're dropping it off. They said they love me, but can't associate our family legacy with a lesbian. It drives off customers or some shit."

"You're mother didn't understand?"

"She's the one who helped me pack."

Rachel picked up the box, and motioned her to follow.

"What about your daddy?"

"Who do you think drove me here?" Rachel could feel Santana grinning. "They're going to call your dads later today. They fucking love me, but can't understand _where they went wrong._ Is there something wrong with me, Berry?"

Shuffling along the foyer, past the darkened hallways, Rachel giggled a bit. "There are plenty of things wrong with you."

Both Hiram and Leroy were out. Neither girl were sure where, but they both knew they'd would be home by noon because there was no note of explanation. That's how the Berry residence works. If there is no explanation, they'll be back in under twelve hours. Other than that, a note would be scribbled, or a phone call made late a night. Rachel was used to it.

"We can share my room for now." Rachel felt her way up the staircase, gripping onto Santana's things with all of her might. "When things calm down, we can set up a guest room for you."

Santana didn't say anything, which was a lot better than the sarcastic question she desired to ask. Instead she unplugged the clock beside Rachel's bed and shut the blinds. Shutting the door, and peeling off her sweater, Santana crawled into bed and remained silent as Rachel started to bustle around.

Rachel was still in her workout clothes, and gave a disapproving look to the Hispanic girl who took up a good section of her bed. The past few weeks proved that the two girls could live together, and be able to tell the tale. At one point, Hiram and Leroy invited Santana to stay the night; she ended up staying for five days.

Needless to say, each friend shared their closets. Sleepovers and random outfit changes were expected when they were all together. Even Kurt left a few things at each house, just in case.

It was barely eight in the morning, but Santana had been up for hours. She had it all planned out. What to say, how to say it, when to say it. She'd make breakfast (which was a miracle all by itself) and prepared herself to perfection.

The time came, as her father sipped his morning coffee, and her mother flittered around looking for her briefcase. She was a stockbroker, he was a doctor.

She had said her piece, and at first not much happened.

She had repeated herself, and came to the decision that they were ignoring her.

"I'm a lesbian."

Nothing.

"A lesbian."

Neither parent flinched.

"HELLO? I'M A FUCKING LESBO!"

They had stayed completely normal, as if they were talking to her about school, or Cheerios or whatever.

Now she was sprawled on Rachel Berry's bed. It was weird, but maybe the fact that the father Berrys were gay made her feel more at home.

Rachel flicked open her phone, sending a mass text to the group.

Shutting off her phone, she moved to lay beside Santana.

They fell asleep quickly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rachel had woken up first, only to find herself being squished unpleasantly.

Bodies were around her, all napping. Santana was still sprawled out, but had Kurt in her arms, who was in between the two girls. Tina was curled up in a ball, in a rolled up position between Kurt and Santana's feet. Mercedes was grasping onto Rachel's ankle, as she snoozed across Kurt, Santana, and Rachel's legs. She used Tina as a pillow. Quinn had ended up at the end of the bed, and had quite possibly the last one to arrive receiving the worst spot on the double-sized bed.

Brittany was the only one missing.

Slouching out of the awkward nap fest, Rachel tip toed out of her room. It was just past eleven.

It was a Monday, so that meant Rachel had a dance class at five, as did Brittany and Quinn. Just a recommended ballet course. She decide that she would skip (yes, skip) the class to be with her family.

There Brittany was, looking innocent as she frantically typed on her phone. One hand clicked at an insane speed, the other held onto her Brittany-the-Cheerio-doll.

"Good morning, Britt."

Her eyes looked slightly dead as the tall blonde glanced up.

"Hello Ray."

They sat in the kitchen, where the most sunlight could be felt in the entire house.

"I hoped you had the sense to use the spare key I gave everyone."

Brittany put her phone done, and began to pet the doll.

"I climbed up the tree outside your window, like Puck does, then I found -"

"Puck has only used the window three times. Its not really his entrance way."

"I also tried to get in from your chimney-"

"We have our chimney closed in the summer."

"I found that out the hard way!"

"How did you get in, Britt?"

"I texted Quinn to open to door."

Rachel sighed happily.

"And where is the key I gave you?"

"Lord Tubbington ate it because he was mad at me for taking away his cigarettes."

Of course he did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

"Simple, right?"

Brittany held the bright pink marker at the front of the living room. She had a happy, yet serious expression on, and pointed at a large poster/list/picture of what was going to happen that week.

"Why are we doing this?" Quinn mumbled into Kurt's shoulder, and groaned loudly. "I get the party on Friday, but the rest seems useless."

"Shopping is useless?" Brittany threw her marker at Tina's clothes and the Brittany-doll at Rachel. Everyone had gotten dressed after their slumber. Tina had chosen a traditional content-goth chic look. Black fishnets, knee length grey shorts and an oversized concert t-shirt. Rachel had her favorite plaid skirt on, and a solid polo. Her frilly socks peeked out from her Mary Janes.

"Make over is useless?" Brittany stalked up to Rachel first, who wore no makeup. Then Tina who had too much on.

"And most importantly, practice is useless?"

Rachel scrunched up her face in confusion, while Tina scrunched her face kind of insulted.

"We start tomorrow. Shopping starts at noon. Be there."

Everyone moved a tiny bit, and Mercedes was the one to break the silence.

"Be where, Brittany?"

A tiny 'o' appeared on the graceful girl's mouth, as she raised an eyebrow.

To save Brittany from thinking too hard, Santana jumped in.

"We'll meet here. Rach and I are here already, and I'm sure a few of you will be spending the night."

The garage could be heard opening.

"The daddy Berrys are back!" Kurt yelped excitedly. He jumped off the couch and ran as fast as he could away from Brittany's seminar.

Rachel was next, scurrying after him. The others made there way in their own time.

"WE'RE HOME!" Hiram shouted gleefully.

"And apparently so is the rest of the family." Leroy agreed, as the friends traveled into the foyer.

That's what they are, though. Family.


End file.
